


Buffy the Vampire Slayer?

by ObsessedAngel



Series: Halloween Spooptacular [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dating, Destiel - Freeform, Fighting, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, horror movies, movie marathon, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedAngel/pseuds/ObsessedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween Spooptacular 17</p><p>When having a Halloween movie marathon, who loves it and who complains about how inaccurate it is? (Sam can just enjoy them but Dean complains because real Vampires are nothing like that. Gabe loves the classics and Cas just enjoys the company)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buffy the Vampire Slayer?

**Author's Note:**

> Movie marathon! With horror movies! What's better? Not a lot honestly.

 

Dean crouched down next to Gabriel and shook his head. “We are not watching that. You have a better chance of seeing God.”

“Our father has been absent for quite some time Dean. I don’t think he would show up just to enjoy the holiday festivities with us.” Cas said and Dean turned his head and sighed.

“That’s not what I meant Cas. What I meant was,” he turned back to Gabriel and grabbed the DVD out of his hand. “There is no way we’re watching Twilight. That doesn’t even count as a Horror movie. I mean, it is scary, but it’s a different kind of scary.”

Sam walked up behind him and knocked Dean on the back of the head as he passed him to get to the couch. “He’s messing with you man. Gabriel doesn’t even like Twilight. He just wants to start a fight.”

“What? Me? I LOVE Twilight! Vampires that sparkle in the sun? I, mean, that would sure scare me.” He said grinning and Sam rolled his eyes and flopped onto the couch. Cas cocked his head.

“I do not understand. Is there a new brand of Vampire that I am not aware of? One that has become sneakier as to lure it’s pray by being pretty instead of horrifying?”

Sam leaned over and put his hand on Cas’ shoulder and just shook his head. “No, no man, don’t worry about it. They,” He said stretching his leg out and kicking Gabriel’s ass, “Are just being stupid.”

“Who is they?” Dean demanded picking up a different DVD case. “I’m just trying to pick a movie for us to watch.”

“What makes you think you get to decide?” Gabriel asked and held up a DVD and waved it. “We’re watching this.”

Dean reached for it but Gabriel snatched it back. Dean growled, “You can’t just come in here and think you run everything. I LIVE here-”

“Look Dean.” Gabriel held up his two fingers and held it up to his ear. “It’s the world’s smallest violin. Playing just for you.”

“That’s it!” Dean said and launched himself at Gabriel. Gabriel for his part laughed and caught Dean and used his momentum to flip Dean over his head. Dean landed with a thud on his back and Sam stood up and jumped between them.

“ENOUGH.” He grabbed the front of Gabriel’s shirt and hauled him off the floor and threw him on the couch next to Cas. Gabriel bounced off the cushions and only just kept himself from falling onto the floor.

“Jeeze Hercules, I was just kidding. Cassie’s boy toy was the one who over reacted.” He crossed his arms over his chest and stuck his tongue out at Dean.

Sam turned and pointed at Gabriel warningly. He mouthed, ‘stop it’ before turning back to Dean. “You okay?”

“Fine.” Dean pushed to his feet and glared at Gabriel as he walked back to the DVD collection. Gabriel grinned at him and winked. He even had the nerve to blow a kiss.

“Dean, pick a movie.” Sam said and turned back to the couch. “And you are going to sit there and behave.”

Gabriel pouted, “Why does he get to pick the movie?”

“Because you decided it was okay to throw him across the room.”

“He attacked me first!”

Sam sat down on the couch and pulled Gabriel between his legs and threw his one leg over Gabriel to keep him from getting into further trouble. “You started it.”

Gabriel grabbed Sam’s arms and wrapped them around his chest. “Then let baby brother pick the movie.”

“I do not know which movies are appropriate for a marathon. On what would I base my decision? Length? Amount of gore? Should I choose one series and follow it with its sequels?” Cas seemed distressed at the prospect of having to choose a movie. Sam waved at him.

“Don’t worry about it Cas. Dean can pick one.”

Gabriel wiggled against Sam and pointed at Dean. “Pick a classic! Something like the blob. Or Dracula. The classics are always the best.”

Dean was sitting Indian style with a DVD in each hand and turned to the group. “Why do we have such bad movies? Blade? From Dusk til dawn? Vampires aren’t like this.”

“Dean they’re movies, not documentaries. Just pick one and let’s go. You pick one, then Gabe can pick one, then me-”

“Buffy the Vampire Slayer?” Dean held it up incredibly. “Who the hell’s movie is this?”

Sam sighed and Gabriel snapped his fingers so the movie disappeared from Dean’s hand and appeared in his.

“We do not disrespect Buffy. This movie inspired a kick ass show.” Gabriel tilted his head and smiled at Sam. “You know that Babe. I made you watch it.”

Dean looked at Sam, who coughed and grabbed the pillow from behind him and covered Gabriel’s face with it. “Under the condition that you not tell Dean. Wasn’t that the deal?”

Gabriel pushed against the pillow and peeked his head out. “You loved it!”

“At this rate it won’t be a marathon as much as a movie night.” Cas said and Dean looked over at him and glared.

“I’m working on it!”

Cas shook his head slowly. “I was not judging your ability to pick a movie. Just stating a fact. I have faith you’ll choose adequately Dean.”

“Thanks.” Dean mumbled and dug through the movies some more until he finally sighed and popped one into the DVD player.

“Freddy Kreuger?” Sam asked and Dean nodded getting up and walking over to the couch.

“Figured it would annoy me the least. Dream demons aren’t something we run into all the time.” He waved at Cas to move but got a frown in return.

“You do not wish me to sit with you?” Cas asked and Dean could hear the hurt tone. He quickly shook his head.

“No, I just wanted you to move over so I could sit on the end. Then you could lay against me. Like Gabriel’s against Sam.”

Cas nodded slowly but didn’t move. “I thought you preferred it when I held you?”

Dean’s face was turning red and he rubbed his mouth embarrassed. “Cas.”

Cas looked at Sam and Gabriel and his eyes widened. “Oh. You prefer that in private. My apologies Dean.” He scooted over and let Dean slide in next to him. Sam must have given Gabriel a look because he didn’t comment on Dean’s embarrassment as they started the movie.

The rest of the night was filled with Dean complaining about the inaccuracies of the monsters, like seriously, could they get it more wrong? Gabriel simultaneously flirting with Sam to make Dean uncomfortable and boasting about how amazing his movie choice was every time it was his turn again. Cas being mostly quiet, piping into the conversation when he didn’t understand something or when he yelled at Gabriel in Dean’s defense when Gabriel got really outrageous. Sam spent the night referring between Dean and Gabriel, mostly not picking sides, unless one of them crossed the line then he would kick one or both of them and tell them to knock it off. Basically it was a night that proved why they had to stay in when they all wanted to be together. The public wasn’t ready to deal with them.  


End file.
